


Tattered [Podfic]

by helloliriels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Bad experiences, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Family, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Hurt John Watson, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, John is Smarter than he looks, M/M, Mummy Holmes has a birthday, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Reichenbach, Protective John, References to Abuse, Season 3 fix-it, Sherlock AU, Social Mores, Sudden Relationship Change, Wingfic, Winglock, Winglock AU, garden party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	Tattered [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346820) by [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH). 



[Johnlock Podfic Club](https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club) · [Tattered](https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club/tattered)

Podfic Recorded by helloliriels out of absolute ADORATION for the work of SrebrnaFH - this one is so beautiful, only it and one other have ever won me over to AU. So I don't give the compliment lightly. Enjoy!


End file.
